


Crash!

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [17]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau needs to pay more attention when riding his bike around campus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash!

Elliott is seriously minding his own business, walking through campus and attempting to get to the computer lab as fast as he possibly can because it's starting to snow. Most people were seemingly finding it amusing, sticking their tongues out and dancing around like five year olds to try to get one to land in their mouth. He didn't like the cold, so he'd prefer to be inside working on his research paper that's due in a week instead. 

So, he's walking there with his gaze fixed upon the ground in front of him, backpack hitched high on his back, when someone on a bike runs straight into him and causes him to fall onto the ground and hit his head on the concrete.

"FUCK!" he yells, hand instantly going to the back of his head where it had hit. No blood - but it sure feels like there should be. Seconds after checking himself, he looks to see who exactly had been so naïve to hit him, and recognizes Beau Bokan - one of his classmates from his Astrophysics class. They had worked together once on a project - but Elliott had been quite annoyed with him then, too, because he had been more interested in learning about Elliott than actually working on the project. Therefore, as usual, Elliott had ended up doing all the work and earning the 'A' for the both of them. 

But he had to admit that Beau was cute, and his anger is already subsiding just looking up at his apologetic face. He's wearing a ridiculously hideous sweater with a large snowflake printed on the front, jeans tight as they can be on his hips and Elliott has to force himself not to stare at his legs.

"I AM SO SORRY, HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU OKAY?" Beau exclaims, throwing his bike down into the grass and kneeling beside him. "It sounded like you hit the ground pretty hard-"  
"No, I'm fine," he replies as he sits up - Beau's hand going to the back of his head and checking there to see if he was okay. Elliott would tell him to stop, but the chills that are running down his spine prevent him from doing so. 

"Everything feels fine - are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't hit that hard."

"I don't know what I was thinking - I was just looking up at the sky trying to catch a snowflake on my tongue and then - yeah. Look, I'll make it up to you - how about I take you out for lunch. There's a really good café actually that's right outside the school - we could walk there if you want. It's all on me."

"Oh, you don't have to do that…" Elliott trails, but he knows he really does want to go out and have lunch with him - maybe it would lead to something more…  
"No, I insist. It's the least I could do since I fucking ran into you. Come on," he says, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the ground. We can walk there - it's not far."

"But - your bike…"

"Yeah, I'll take it back to my dorm and then we can head there. Can you wait a second for me? I'll be super quick."

"Sure, take your time."

Elliott never thought he'd see the day where he was happy that someone on a bike ran into him - but he was today.


End file.
